skylandersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wham-Shell
Wham-Shell es un cangrejo proveniente del elemento Agua y uno de los primeros 32 skylanders de ''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure''.'' Características Apariencia Wham-Shell es un cangrejo de color carmesí y su rostro, garras y otras partes de su coraza son de color amarillo, posee brazos, piernas y garras en lugar de tenazas, tiene dos cuernos, sus ojos son azules, dientes afilados, y su arma es una maza picudo. Etimología '''Wham-Shell '''es la combinación de las palabras "Wham" (Golpe) y "Shell" (Caparazón). Antecedentes Personalidad Como hijo de un rey bajo el agua, Wham-Shell no está acostumbrado a ser rechazado por nada. También se dice que suele ser un tipo de persona muy juntable. Biografia Wham-Shell gobernó durante mucho tiempo un pacífico reino en lo más profundo del océano de Skylands. Hasta que su utopía submarina fue invadida por una legión de trols buscadores de petróleo que arrasaron su pueblo. Armado con una poderosa maza heredada de varias generaciones de monarcas, Wham-Shell consiguió derrotar y expulsar a los avariciosos trols. Poco después se unió a los Skylanders para impedir que atrocidades así volviesen a repetirse. Historia Historia La canciones de marineros de Skylands hablan de un rey crustáceo llamado Roland, que gobernó sobre edificios hermosos en una burbuja y pastos de la perla de valor incalculable.El buen Rey Roland había gobernado en paz durante su reinado, pero la tragedia que estaba a punto de atacar. Los trolls habían llegado. Comenzaron la construcción de plataformas y plataformas para bombear petróleo desde el fondo del océano. Pronto, se hizo avaro y enviaron a sus submarinos a invadir este reino submarino. El hijo de Roland, Wham-Shell, fue enviado escupiendo rabia. Recogió la maza mágica de los reyes de almeja gigante y nadó hasta la superficie para romper el equipo de los trols en un millón de pedazos.El exito escaramuza de Wham-Shell pronto llegó a oídos del Maestro Eon. Ahí mismo, hizo el astuto crustáceo un Skylander y el rey protector de todos los mares. ''Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master Wham-Shell y Zap fueron llamados por el Maestro Eon para ayudar a Gill Grunt cuando el Gillman estaba a punto de ser comido vivo por un rampante Kraken nublado. Ambos salvaron a Gill Grunt y trataron de detener al kraken nublado, sólo para hacer que la bestia volviera su ciega furia contra un barco pirata llamado Colmillo tenebroso y su tripulación. El capitán de la nave, Grimslobber, asustó misteriosamente al kraken nublado sin tener que hacer nada, confundiendo Gill Grunt, Zap y Wham-Shell. thumb|168px|Wham-Shell, Gill Grunt y Zap rodeados por el capitán Grimslobber y sus piratas Cuando Grimslobber llamó a los nombres de Gill Grunt para pelear, Wham-Shell fue el primero en defender a su compañero Skylander antes de Zap, pero fue calmado por Gill Grunt, ya que no querían ningún problema con el capitán y su banda de piratas . Zap entonces involuntariamente les preguntó acerca de un tesoro que uno de los piratas accidentalmente dejó escapar, lo que hizo que el aparentemente amistoso Grimslobber rodeara a los Water Skylanders con su tripulación y los atacara. Gill Grunt, Zap y Wham-Shell escaparon estrechamente de Colmillo tenebroso s y se zambulleron en la seguridad del mar, dejando a Grimslobber jurando venganza. Los Skylanders entonces escucha de Spyro que Kaos estaba después del Fragmento de Agua, y Gill Grunt rápidamente condujo a sus compañeros Skylanders de Agua al Reino de los sirenos, sabiendo que los sirenos, que han nadado las aguas por miles de años, sabrían La ubicación del fragmento. Los Skylanders descubrieron que el reino estaba desierto, con sólo los ancianos, los niños, el rey Barbaescamaosa, el príncipe Aquan y la princesa Finella todavía dentro de la barrera del reino. De repente, el príncipe Aquan y la princesa Finella cayeron bajo un trance extraño y nadaron fuera del reino junto con otros merfolk, y los Skylanders los siguieron en persecución para ver a dónde iban. Con la ayuda de la velocidad de Zap, los Skylanders de Agua fueron capaces de mantenerse al día con los merfolk, evitando un enjambre de electro-jaleas a lo largo del camino. Durante la persecución, Wham-Shell misteriosamente había caído bajo un hechizo y se volvió contra Gill Grunt y Zap. El crustáceo capturó a Zap después de golpearlo casi inconsciente con sus balas de estrellas de mar y lo arrastró a una cueva donde el merfolk hipnotizado entró.thumb|298px|Wham-Shell bajo el control de Grimslobber Wham-Shell fue revelado más adelante para estar bajo control del capitán Grimslobber, que utilizaba la corona del amo del pescado para forzar a merfolk en cavar hacia fuera las Angemas y llevarlas a la superficie para poder hacer rico. Gill Grunt fue capaz de liberarse de la maldición con la ayuda de Zap, haciendo que Grimslobber pierda el control sobre una parte de sus víctimas hipnotizadas. Durante la confusión, Wham-Shell fue liberado de la maldición y liberó a Gem-Eels, haciendo que Grimslobber pierde su dominio de la Corona, y se rompió en el suelo del océano en dos pedazos, liberando totalmente a los merfolk. Cuando el capitán pirata hizo un retiro precipitado, Wham-Shell siguió a Gill Grunt de nuevo en la cubierta de Colmillo Tenebroso junto con Zap. Con la ayuda de los merfolk liberados, e incluso Spyro, el Water Skylanders superó a Grimslobber y su tripulación pirata. Grimslobber sacó una pistola e intentó matar a Gill Grunt cuando el capitán fue golpeado por la borda y comido vivo por el Kraken de la nube. Kaos entonces reveló su presencia, habiendo recuperado las piezas de la Corona del Pescado que supuestamente contenía el fragmento de Agua. Después de burlarse de los Skylanders, el malvado Maestro del Portal se despidió pero no antes de hundir al Fangoso Colmillo. Spyro, Gill Grunt, Zap y Wham-Shell se escaparon rápidamente del barco que se hundía de Grimslobber a través de un portal. De vuelta en los Archivos Eternos, parecía que los Skylanders habían fallado en su misión de recuperar el fragmento de Agua, cuando Gill Grunt comprobó la cartera de Grimslobber que traía con él y sostenía un trapo sucio que el capitán había usado para envolver la Corona del Pescador. El trapo pronto se reveló como el Fragmento del Agua, haciendo que los Skylanders se dieran cuenta de que Kaos había robado nada más que una corona rota sin valor. Sabiendo que Kaos sería después del siguiente fragmento de la Máscara del Poder, los Skylanders estarían listos para él ... Jugabilidad Estadísticas Serie 1= |-| Lightcore= Habilidades Con su maza, que se llama el destrozador de Trols (originalmente llamado garra destrozadora que se le debe derrotar a los trols), Wham-Shell puede liberar una descarga de electricidad desde la punta de su maza de pinchos. También puede atacar a sus enemigos con su maza y los pulsos de liberación de agua de ella misma. Disponibilidad *Wham-Shell Serie 1 únicamente esta disponible en un solo paquete. *LightCore Wham-Shell también esta disponible en un solo paquete. Media Skylanders Official Wham Shell Trailer Meet the Skylanders Wham-Shell (extended) Skylanders Giants - Wham-Shell's Soul Gem Preview (Brace for the Mace) Galería Serie 1= Wham-Shell_Trailer.jpg Wham-Shell_get_ready.png C_wham_shell.jpg|Figura de Wham-Shell Wham-Shell.jpg|Wham-Shell S1 en su paquete 2071130-image_wham_shell1.jpg Wham-Shell_en_juego.jpg Picture_24.png Skylanders_wham-shell_water_element.png|Wham-Shell en la web Crystal_Wham-Shell.png|Extraña figura de Wham-Shell de cristal Whamshell.jpg|Imagen de Wham-Shell en los creditos Series_1_Wham_Shell_Screen.jpg Carta_de_Wham-Shell.jpg|Carta de Wham-Shell Wham-Shell_mejorado_1.png|Mazo de Wham-Shell de su mejora de Maza del rey Wham-Shell_mejorado_2.png|Mazo de Wham-Shell de su mejora de Maza de las profundidades y coraza de su mejora de Placa caparazón Wham-Shell_mejorado_2.png|Mazo de Wham-Shell de su mejora de Maza de las profundidades el cual a partir de Giants sus púas son rojas |-| Lightcore= LightCore_Wham-Shell_en_juego_1.jpg LightCore_Wham-Shell_en_juego_2.jpg Figura_de_LightCore_Wham-Shell.jpg|Figura de LightCore Wham-Shell LightCore_Wham-Shell_en_paquete.jpg|LightCore Wham-Shell en su paquete Carta_de_LightCore_Wham-Shell.jpg|Carta de LightCore Wham-Shell Mazo_de_LightCore_Wham-Shell.png|Mazo de LightCore Wham-Shell en su forma estándar, siendo gris claro en vez de naranja como su versión original Curiosidades *Es el único Skylander del elemento agua en el que su esquema de color no es el azul excepto por sus ojos. *Cuando atraviesa el agua, utiliza su maza como una bruja en una escoba mágica. *El, Voodood, Boomer, Sunburn, Dino-Rang, Ghost Roaster, Camo y Warnado son los skylanders que no tuvieron Serie 2 en Skylanders: Giants. *El, Warnado y Flashwing son los skylanders que aunque no tienen Serie 2, tienen versiones LightCore en ''Skylanders: Swap Force''.'' *Las uñas de sus pies en el juego, arte promocional y figuras son amarillas, pero en el juego son rojas. **A partir de ''Swap Force, sus uñas de los pies si son amarillas. *Wham-Shell, Lightning Rod, Zap, Chill, Swarm, Grilla Drilla, Punk Shock y Hammer Slam Bowser son los únicos Skylanders que vienen de la realeza. Category:Personajes Category:Personajes jugables Category:Crustaceos Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders con armas Category:Elemento Agua Category:Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Category:Personajes de Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Category:Skylanders: Swap Force Category:Personajes de Skylanders: Swap Force Category:Skylanders: Universe Category:Skylanders con LightCore Category:Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master Category:Personajes de Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master Categoría:Skylanders de Agua Categoría:Skylanders simples Categoría:Skylanders simples de Agua